


your trace

by amazingbees



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbees/pseuds/amazingbees
Summary: Sehun’s heat comes a little earlier than expected, but it’s okay because Baekhyun understands. (And it’s a little bit more than okay when Baekhyun fucks him through it.)





	your trace

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys im just rly mushy fr sehun atm, forgive m pls this is 100% just my emotional bullshit
> 
> ((on tumblr @amazingbees as always, luv u guys sm <33))

****“B-Baek?” Sehun whispers, slowly backing up against the bedroom wall. His ears settle flat against his head in confusion as his best friend Baekhyun slowly encases him in a warm embrace.

“Sehunnie, why do you smell so _good_ today?” Baekhyun whispers back, pressing in closer to him.

Sehun reluctantly feels his dick twitch in interest.

He settles himself with a deep breath, before letting his fingers wrap themselves around Baekhyun’s arms and push him back.

_His fucking heat came early._

“Huh?” Baekhyun looks at him in a daze, subconsciously stepping back in without really realizing it.

“My _heat,_ Baekhyun.” Sehun hisses, embarrassed.

Baekhyun pauses.

Blinks.

Does his best to snap himself out of it.

“ _Oh._ Shit, sorry, Sehun, I’m so sorry.” He hurries, steps back and throws him a sheepish glance. His tails rest down between his legs as he leaves, shutting the door behind him softly - so as to not anger him.

Sehun’s head falls back against the wall as he lets out a deep sigh.

The instant he hears Baekhyun’s footsteps retreat, his fingers slide down his body to grasp at his cock, desperate for relief.

 

 

“Can I come in? I brought ice cream for you. Are you alright?”

Sehun swallows, even as his throat runs dry.

He's came so many times in the past few days his dick is sore.

(Not to mention his _wrist_.)

“Y…” Sehun quickly covers himself with the blanket. “Yeah. You c-can.”

Baekhyun slowly creaks the door open as soon as he gets permission. He waits anticipatory in the doorway, holding a carton of ice cream in one hand and a large water bottle in the other. A truce.

His nose flares instinctively when he sees Sehun on the bed, flushed and sticky with sweat and cum. His fingers clench around the water, crunching under his grip.

“Are… Are you sure I can come in?”

“I’m… I’m…” Sehun's dick twitches, entire body pulsing with a sudden rush of arousal. A breathless moan is pulled from his lips before he can help it. “ _Oh_ _fuck.”_

Baekhyun swallows, runs a tongue over his bottom lip as he does his very best to hold himself back. He sets the ice cream and water bottle down on the floor and instead of trying to interact further, he exits the room respectfully. Tries to give Sehun the space he needs, even as his heartbeat pounds with arousal.

The door clicks shut, and he slumps back against it from the outside.

He can still smell Sehun.

Can still smell the pheromones, the heady smell of sex and Sehun's desperation.

His body begs him to turn around, begs him to go back to Sehun and fuck him into the next century.

His hand slips down to rest over his clothed dick, moving of its own accord.

His head thumps heavy back against the door.

He thinks of Sehun as he grinds his palm over himself.

Thinks of the way he's _right_ behind the door.

And then the moaning starts from the other side.

And _fuck_ is Baekhyun weak.

Baekhyun lets his eyes slip closed as he whispers Sehun's name under his breath. His tail flicks back and forth as he palms himself, impatiently thumping at Sehun's door despite how hard he tries to keep it still.

Sehun's moans grow faster, along with the pace of Baekhyun's hand. His desperate noises fall less than coherent.

Less than coherent - except.

 _Except_.

Baekhyun doesn't catch it at first, too caught up in his own arousal to realize.

\- And it's faint too, from the way Sehun's breath smooths out the syllables.

But he _swears_ he hears -

“ _Baekhyun, pl-please.”_

The moment he hears the words, he’s cumming into his pants faster than he can process. His body rushes with endorphins, running through his bloodstream and filling his veins.

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun, c-come on, _please_.”

Eventually the fog clears, and all Baekhyun is left with is a feeling of gravitation.

He feels his body turn around; feels his hand wrap around the doorknob and _turn_.

His foot kicks aside the carton of ice cream on the floor as makes his way towards the bed, towards Sehun.

And, Sehun.

Sehun, sprawled on his bed, is so very pretty.

Flushed and whimpering and begging.

Desperate.

Sehun grasps at his sheets, straining his chest upward with the force of his pleasure as a steadily works a vibrator in and out of himself. His eyes flutter open to the sight of Baekhyun striding towards him, ears perking forward in interest.

“ _Alpha_.”

Baekhyun's lips turn up into a weak smile. His eyes glaze over at the boy in front of him.

So goddamn _pretty_.

“Can I…” He rasps, feeling his instincts start to overcome him. “Touch you?”

“... P-Please.”

And that’s all the permission he needs before he gives into the pulse drumming in his ears - strips himself of his clothing, climbs over Sehun and pins him to the bed. The vibrator falls out of Sehun’s grasp and onto the floor, forgotten.

Sehun looks at him with hazy eyes blurred with pleasure. One of his hands grasps at Baekhyun’s, brings it down to hover above his dick. He gasps out desperately, arching his hips forward into the hand.

“ _Baby._ ” Baekhyun murmurs, wrapping his hand around Sehun’s dick. “I’ve got you. I’m here now.”

When Baekhyun starts to stroke, Sehun sees stars.

It only takes a few pumps for him to release, cumming into his hand with a loud whine.

“So _good,_ Sehunnie. So good for me.” Baekhyun whispers. He leans his head down to kiss at Sehun’s neck, leaving colorful bruises painted along his collarbones.

Sehun’s breath escapes him in uneven puffs as he comes down from his orgasm, thighs trembling from the force of it.

But he still doesn’t feel quite satisfied just yet.

“M… More.”

Baekhyun tilts his head up to look at him - suddenly sly.

“More what?”

“I d-don’t know… I just need y-you.”

Baekhyun sighs fondly. “Be a little more specific, baby, and maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

“I need y-you.” Sehun stammers. “Inside of me. _Please._ ”

“Oh, do you now.” Baekhyun whispers, leaning up to place a kiss at the corner of Sehun’s mouth. “You wet enough for me?”

It’s a rhetorical question.

Baekhyun’s fingers delicately remove themselves from around Sehun’s cock and move down to slip between his thighs.

He’s practically dripping.

They both know this.

 _"Yes_ , alpha, p-please, just-”

Baekhyun silences him with two fingers, thrust inside him quickly and without warning.

Sehun keens and arches his back up against Baekhyun - so very alit from Baekhyun’s touch. The fingers scissor inside of him, stretching him out more for pleasure than for necessity.

And it feels good.

Really fucking good, but Sehun needs _more._

“ _Alpha._ ”

Baekhyun’s ears twitch at the title, leaning back to get better sight of his omega.

“I n-need your…” Sehun swallows a breath. “C-Cock, alpha, please.”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow and darken.

“Yeah?”

Sehun answers him back by wrapping a hand around his cock experimentally and giving him a rough jerk. His thumb runs along the slit; dips under the head. His eyes plead Baekhyun silently.

And then he’s being flipped over and pressed down, face-first into the mattress.

And finally, _finally,_ with a low growl, Baekhyun enters him.

Fills him up so very full that Sehun can’t - doesn’t _want_ to think about anything else.

When he’s in as far as he can go, Baekhyun gyrates his hips a little. Almost teasingly.

Sehun groans breathlessly and resists the urge to push back, to push himself onto Baekhyun’s knot and be filled to the very brim with him.

Baekhyun’s teeth brush over the nape of Sehun’s neck in warning. He kisses the skin roughly as his hips shift, letting Sehun adjust to his girth.

And when Sehun moans out a few seconds later, signals his desperation, Baekhyun obliges him.

And starts moving.

At first, in shallow, slow thrusts. Testing the waters.

But he soon decides the waters feel fine, and plunges head-first into them..

Gives into his alpha side, and picks up his pace; hips snapping back and forth in a relentless rhythm.

Sehun fucking _loves_ it.

He groans into his pillow, practically drooling as Baekhyun’s cock fucks in and out of him. His puffs of breath fall quick and heavy against the pillow as his hips grind back into Baekhyun desperately on every thrust.

The whole world seems to disappear around them; seems to disappear until all that’s left is Sehun, panting and moaning, and Baekhyun, driving his cock into him.

The world seems to crumble and fall away without a single trace of anything else in existence.

Because all that matters right now is the two of them.

Baekhyun’s teeth nip at Sehun’s neck, as if ready to claim him.

His knot teases at Sehun’s ass with every thrust.

And there’s no doubt in Sehun’s mind that Baekhyun is everything he’s ever wanted and more.

“ _Alpha.”_

Baekhyun groans again at the word, the title. He leans forward in closer to Sehun, pressing his chest against his back. Their skin is so very hot together, almost feverish.

“C-Claim me.”

Baekhyun’s hips stutter.

He pauses for a second inside of him.

And then slowly pulls out.

And flips Sehun back onto his back to face him.

He looks Sehun directly in the eye as he pushes back inside of him. Watches his pretty little face scrunch up in pleasure at the entrance.

“You really sure about that, babe?” He husks, voice dripping with lust.

“ _Yes._ ” Sehun’s eyes drift closed so he can focus better on forming words, overwhelmed with sensation. “ _Take_ me.”

Baekhyun can’t find it within himself to deny him.

His knot goes in slowly.

Slowly, and then all at once.

And it feels so _good_ in Sehun.

Like Baekhyun himself, it’s everything he’s ever needed and more; a warm cock filling him up to his very hilt, knot snugly inside of him.

Baekhyun leans down to Sehun’s neck, takes one glance up to him, and then _bites_ down as his hips start moving again.

Sehun cries out, unbelievably close to the verge of - the verge of _something._

Everything feels so good, he practically feels high.

All it takes is Baekhyun’s cock pressing insistently into his prostate to drive him over, spilling over his stomach and covering the soft skin in a mess of white.

“ _Fuck._ ” Baekhyun snarls. He wraps his hand around Sehun and milks him through his orgasm as he feels his thrusts lose sense of rhythm.

And with one last snap of his hips, he slumps forward onto Sehun as his cum spurts out, pouring into him so very full that Sehun almost finds himself sated.

He wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulls into a kiss.

Their lips work together slowly and methodically, slick with their spit. Baekhyun licks across Sehun’s bottom lip, and then tongues work into the mix, gliding hotly along each other.

Baekhyun’s dick twitches in interest inside of him, still not soft yet despite his orgasm.

Sehun pulls back with a goofy smile and knocks his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

“Are you seriously already ready for round two?”

“Oh please, babe, I’ve always been ready.” Baekhyun jokes, and his eyes turn into crescents as he smiles.

Sehun snickers along with him for a pleasant moment.

The atmosphere turns more serious though, the longer Baekhyun holds eye contact with him.

Sehun feels a little shy asking, but - “Was this okay, hyung? I’m sorry my pheromo-”

But Baekhyun quiets him with a short, firm kiss.

When he pulls back, he shakes his head fondly. “Don’t think it was just the pheromones, Sehunnie. I’ve been wanting you for as long as I can remember, even if it might’ve taken me awhile to realize.”

“O-Oh.” Sehun looks more than pleasantly surprised, cheeks painted a light petal pink. “I- I didn’t know you felt the same.” His fingers rest on Baekhyun’s cheek, rubbing gently into the soft skin.

“So…” Baekhyun’s smiles, slowly morphing from chaste and childishly gleeful to a little more mischievous side of himself. Something a little darker. “So, are you up for round 2?”

Sehun snorts, and pulls him back in for another kiss.

“You bet your goddamn ass I’m up for round 2, alpha.”

Baekhyun’s tail wraps around Sehun’s wrist.

“ _Good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hey p.s. do u guys have any fuckign idea how many goddamn drafts i have sitting @ th bottom of my google docs atm bc jkljlkjlkj i will disappoint yall yet again Real Soon, i promise


End file.
